A mobile unit may provide telephone functionalities to be used. Thus, if a user is in possession of the mobile unit, a caller may reach the user if contact information related to the user is known. However, the contact information may change if, for example, the user changes a service provider, the user retains a new mobile unit that requires new contact information, etc. When the contact information for the user has changed, a caller who only has outdated contact information will be unable to contact the user. Updated contact information may be acquired by potential callers. However, conventional methods of distributing the updated contact information may be inefficient. For example, the user may be required to contact each potential caller to provide the updated contact information.